Belle Of The Ball
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: the military decides to show appreciation for NCIS in there amazing rescue of Ziva David. when Tony offers Ziva to stay at his house the night before, will they be able to behave them selfs or will the tension get the better of them?
1. Why Me?

**Hi everyone. **

**this is my very first ever fanfiction. **

**so please go easy on me. **

**this is only chapter one and im thinking of keeping it going. **

**you tell me :)**

**Feedback nessacary :).**

**SarahLynn:**

**

* * *

**

22:00. It had been a long day for a Friday and Ziva was at her desk in a pair of normal dark blue jeans and a light brown blouse that buttoned up. She hadn't had enough time this morning to straighten her long brown hair, so it lay scrolling down her back in curls. She didn't mind it that way but she preferred it straight. As she worked on a case file on her desk, she couldn't help but continue to look up at her partner Tony across from her occasionally. In his navy blue suit and matching tie, she couldn't help but look to him. Once when she looked for to long, he looked up and into her eyes in return with a small smile. To avoid blushing in front of him, she hastily returned to the case file.

"Conference room Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee." Director Vance shouted from the balcony over looking the field agents of NCIS. Vance stood and watched as none of them moved. "Now!" he barked. Ziva looked to her coworker McGee and then to her partner Tony. None of them moved. Then she looked to her boss Gibbs who nodded and stood to his feet, commencing the walk to the office. They all fallowed him in response and fallowed him up the stairs to the Directors office.

Once they were all there, director Vance told them all to sit. None of them moved, of course. Gibbs then told them to relax and both McGee and Tony sat down in the chairs in front of the director's desk. Gibbs looked to Ziva as she stood still and straight next to Tony who was sitting, "you can pull up a chair Ziver" he said lightly.

Ziva simply shook her head and stood firm, "thank you, but I am fine," she said as she scanned the Directors desk only to find nothing a miss. "Director, I hope you don't mind me asking you, but what is it you needed to speak to all of us about?" she asked curiously with a blank face.

"Well Ms. David, there is going to be a military ball hosted in honor of your rescue." Vance said with a calm and well collected smile.

"Why am I so special, I am not even an agent of NCIS yet, yes?"

"You are close to us Ziva, and the successful mission of your rescue was something the military wants to honor." he stated. Ziva looked first to Gibbs and then the McGee and then finally resting her baby brown eyes on the jade eyes that warmed her, Tony's. "It is tomorrow -Saturday- and it begins at 1500 sharp, so your safest bet is to be there before 1300. Is that clear?" Vance asked.

Ziva broke from her fixation on Tony and nodded as they all did. "Its late, I want to see you all there tomorrow. I don't go to these thing often, but this is for Ziva. If your not there, I want to be notified that your either dead or have a damn good reason for not being there," Gibbs said as McGee, Tony, and Ziva walked out of the room and down to there desks.

"Tony have you seen my cell phone?" Ziva asked looking over her desk as she sat in her seat trying to remember what she had done over the course of the day. Tony smiled in her normal cocky manner and walked to her and stood behind her. He placed his firm left hand on her right shoulder and leaned down into her bottom right hand drawer and pulled it out, "thank you, Tony. But you did not need to come over here. You could have simply told me," she said keeping her voice as even as possible as he touched her shoulder, still.

"I know," he told her smiling as he walked back to his desk and grabbed his keys, "Ziva, if you need a ride home I can take you," he said trying to get to have more time with her.

Ziva hit the end button on her phone as she was about to call herself a cab to drive her to her small hotel that she was living in. she didn't tell anyone that she still hadn't found a home since getting back to the states from North Africa. "That would be nice Tony," she said smiling ever so lightly. They walked together all the way down to the parking lot and the entire time they had simply made small talk. When Ziva got in the passenger side of Tony's car she figured she ought to tell him. Once he was in the driver seat she looked to him and sighed lightly, "Tony, I do not have an apartment yet, but you can drop me off at my hotel. Its on-"

"Ziva David," he began -cutting her off- then looking to her in disbelief, "there is no way I'm going to let you stay at a hotel. No, you're staying over at my house," Tony finished starting his car and beginning to drive to his home. Though they didn't know it at the time; but they were both just as happy about the new situation at hand.


	2. What Do You Want?

**feedback would be loved!**

**please notice the rateing change!**

**dont like it?**

**dont read ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own :( if i did, ziva and tony would be together and jenny would be alive still.**

**

* * *

**

Ziva hopped out of the passenger seat and looked at the house Tony lived in. it was a normal condo that was rather nice. Tony walked around the car and in front of Ziva, "it's a nice place, really it is but it's a bit messy right now." Tony explained with a look of pleading in his eyes.

Ziva smiled and shook her head, "it is fine Tony, thank you for allowing me to sleep here for the night. But I will need to drive by my hotel and get dressed," she reminded him. As he opened the door, Ziva mentally prepared for a frat house type of decor. To her surprise, it was rather tidy, not quit clean, but well lived in. She walked in and placed her jacket and bag on the couch and looked to Tony who looked embarrassed, "what is wrong?" she asked walking over to him.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "well I'm kind of mad at my self. After all; if I had known ahead of time that you would have been coming over, I would have cleaned this place spotless!" he said taking off his jacket and putting his backpack at the door. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. Ziva smiled slightly up to him and walked to him. He stood in his place and looked down to her, "or is there something else I can help you with ?" he said becoming lost in her baby brown orbs. Ziva thought a moment about what she wanted. After thinking for less then thirty seconds, she knew the answer. Tony. That's who she wanted and had wanted for oh so long now.

"Tony," she finally said, "your what I want." she said bluntly, "what do you want Tony?" she asked him with lust beginning to fill her eyes.

"You, Zi, ever day since I met you, I've wanted you," he said sighing, "but Gibbs will -without a second thought- kill us both if we go against his rules. Especially number twelve." Tony said with sadness over taking his normally warm jade eyes.

Then, Ziva did something Tony had been waiting for since he saw her. She got on her toes and snaked her slender arms around his neck and pressed her warm moist lips to his. Tony couldn't stop himself. He grabbed her hips with his strong hands and pulled her to him roughly. Ziva took in a sharp breath as he did and she felt what the beginning of him wanting her with him was. She increased the depth of there kiss by pushing her tongue in his mouth and beginning to explore his mouth.

Tony groaned ever so slightly as he got to taste her mouth. It had been so much better then he had ever imagined it to be. Tony moved his hands farther back to her butt and pressed her up and to him. He had lifted her just enough that he could move her to the empty wall in his living room and pushed her body to the wall with his body. His erection had been steadily growing, but when he pressed her to the wall, it grew dramatically from feeling her breasts threw her shirt. Ziva moaned lightly as he had pressed her to the wall and when she felt the erection in his pants. Now securely on the wall -mostly by the push of his hips- Ziva ran her slender hands down to his chest and undid his shirt and exposing his chest. Tony smiled as they kissed and pressed his now bare chest to her. Ziva broke there kiss and smiled to him, "lets go to your room, yes?" she asked smiling.

Tony nodded, "anything you want," he muttered letting her down to the floor and taking her hand interlocking there figures. Tony lead her up the stairs and into his room that seemed small with his king sized bed in the room.

Once Ziva was in the room, Tony shut the door and undid Ziva's blouse. She slid it off her arms leaving her chest to only have her black lace bra. Tony smiled at her chest just as Ziva was at his torso. When Ziva walked to him again to kiss him more, Tony lifted her by her waist and pulled her to him as he laid her on his bed. Tony kissed her lips once and then slowly down her neck. He kissed all over her neck to fine the one spot that made her moan the most. Just as Ziva was about to let Tony undo her pants, her cell phone rang from them.

Ziva scrambled to answer it as Tony lay on top of her; "hello?" she asked breathing slightly heavily.

"Ziver?" Gibbs questioned, his voice ringing load and clear through Ziva's phone.


	3. What To Wear?

**Hello all!**

**i know i left you at a cliff hanger**

**and i think it was a pretty good one :)**

**well here is the third chapter!**

**i dont know when i will be able to update next**

**but i promise i will try to make it soon :)**

**but, for now, here you go! :)**

**feedback please and thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own NCIS or any of it. if i did, tony and ziva would be together and Jenny would be alive!**

* * *

"Gibbs!" she said sitting up as Tony leaped backwards. It was almost like Tony assumed that Gibbs could tell it was him just threw the phone. "Um" Ziva said clearing her throat and completely sounding calm, "is there something you need?" she asked

There was a pause and then Gibbs finally said, "I was just calling to tell you that I got some of your mail at work and I took it home by accident and I wanted to know if you would like me to give it to you at the ball,"

"Um no I'm sure it can wait till Monday," Ziva said looking to Tony who was leaning on his hands at the end of the bed, looking white as a ghost. Gibbs agreed and told her goodbye. Ziva hung up the phone and slid it off the bed. She looked to Tony and sat up and got on her knees in front of Tony. "He does not know," she muttered to him as she pressed her lips to his again.

Tony put his hands on her shoulders and slightly pulled away, "are you sure? This is Gibbs were talking about here," Tony asked nervously

Ziva smiled, "if he had noticed Tony, he would have said something." she said as Tony nodded in agreement. Ziva lay back down and smiled when Tony lay back on top of her. He began to kiss her pressure point and she let out a long moan.

~~~~oOoOo~~~~

Ziva woke up at her prompt time of 0715 and slowly sat up in the bed. She looked to Tony in the bed still as he slept in his own world of dreams. He looked so peaceful and happy while he slept. Ziva slipped out from the hold of his arm and walked over to the small bathroom in his room and stepped into the shower. She cleaned herself and hair, not really in any rush to get out from the warm water.

Once she had her hair brushed and pulled back into a messy and wet bun, she stepped out of the room to see Tony was gone from the bed. She slid on his robe -knowing he wouldn't mind- and grabbed her phone as she walked down stairs to find her lover who was currently MIA. She looked at the current time to make sure they had plenty of time till the meeting before the Ball.

"You get up to early Zi," Tony said as Ziva entered the kitchen. She looked to see pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon had been made and were still hot.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked walking over to him and sitting on a stool at the end of the island table.

Tony placed her special arrangement of food in front of her and she kissed his cheek. "I mean, once you got up at what time I'm going to guess was about seven am, I couldn't sleep, so I had to get up and I made all of this. You do under stand the sun is barely eve up yet and we don't even need to be at the ball event thingy till two pm right?" he asked as he set up his plate.

"first of all, my little hairy butt, I got up at seven fifteen and second of all, we had agreed to meet up with Gibbs, director Vance, and McGee at one in directors office, remember?" she asked him with a slightly arched brow.

Tony smirked and sat down next to her on his own stool and smiled lightly to her, "to be honest with you Zi, I forgot about the meeting," he said truthfully. He then noticed she was wearing his robe and grinned wider, "I had other things occupying my mind lately."

"what a coincidence," she said smiling to him as she noticed he was without and shit and in his gray NCIS sweatpants, "so have I," they both ate there food slowly till around 0900. At that point Ziva had began to clean up as Tony went upstairs and got dressed in his Armani black suit and black silk tie. Ziva had finished cleaning when Tony came down stairs and showed her his outfit. "I like it," she said smiling and running her hand on his silk tie.

Tony smiled, "when do you want to go and get your dress?" he asked

"well," she said beginning to do mental and verbal math, " ill need to find my shoes, do my hair, do some make up, get the dress on right, so we should leave in a little bit." she said honestly.

"Very well," he said put on a pair of sneakers as he carried his good shoes as to not get them dirty or scuffed. Ziva put on her old jeans and other cloths from the day before and walked with Tony to his car. They drove together to the hotel that Ziva had been staying in long term.

Once he parked the car Ziva walked into the hotel and got her room key from the manager, Tony was in toe with her ever set of the way. Though, he was given a strange look from the hotel manager. Once she got to her room, she immediately took off her pants and shirt and changed her under cloths to clean ones. She then slid into her new dress that Abby had bought for her. It was a sleeveless soft purple silk dress that ran to the floor and flattered her curves. It had a slit up her left side that ran nearly to her hip. Ziva pulled all of her long hair up and into a proper bun and dashed on dark eyeliner and smoky purple eye shadow.

Tony stepped in the room and smiled. "God Ziva," Tony said walking up behind her and kissing her bare shoulder, "I look underdressed compared to you," he muttered. He ran his figure along the gold chair of her Star of David necklace and a small shiver ran down her spine.

"We should get going sweetheart," she said grabbing her two inch white heals and smiled to him as she took his hand and walked to his car in just a pair of black slip on shoes. They both got back in his car and drove to the NCIS building. Ziva sat close to him the whole way there, so they could just have some time together.

Once they approached the parking lot, Tony parked and got out carrying his good shoes. He switched on his good shoes and tossed his sneakers in the back seat. Tony then opened the door for Ziva and she did the same with her shoes. Ziva glanced around a moment to see if there were was anyone around in the lot. Once she had confirmed that they were alone, she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tony pulled her to him, placing his hands on her round hips that were pronounced in the dress. She brook the kiss, so they would not get caught. "Tony, will you escort me to the ball?" Ziva asked smiling as they began to walk to the building and to the elevator.

"I thought I already was," Tony teased.

Once they were on there floor, Tony and Ziva were all professional. Just like always normally. McGee was in a normal formal tux much like Tony's while Gibbs wore a dark tan tux. Vance was not there and had decided to go alone and mingle with some of his friends and colleges that were there early.

"Wow…" McGee said speechless. His eyes rolled over her body and then back up to her face. "You… wow Ziva… you look amazing," he muttered unable to really think of clear adjectives at the moment.

Ziva smiled brightly at the fact that she could make a man speechless, "thank you Tim," she said to him as Tony stood protectively at her side.

"Ziver," Gibbs only said her name, the nickname he had given her many years ago; "you look stunning," his words were simple. But for Ziva, they were everything. She had come to look to Gibbs as her own father and hearing his approval was something important to her.

"thank you, Jethro," she used him fist name, not only to show off to Tony and Tim that she could get away with it, but to also show Gibbs that she had not taken his words lightly. "We should get going now yes?" she asked as Tim moved to her other side. Gibbs nodded and turned around to walk to the elevator. Tony noticed Tim's move and quickly wrapped his left arm around her back to rest his hand on her hip.

"Are we all taking separate cars?" Tony asked almost praying that he and Ziva could ride together in privet.

"Nope. Leon got us a limo for the event," Gibbs replied hitting the down button on the elevator.

"How generous of Toothpick," Tony muttered softly.

Ziva smirked at his comment and could only imagine how this ride was going to go.


	4. Would You Dance With Me?

**Hello all!**

**heres chapter four!**

**not really heavy on the romance, but the small cute stuff!**

**:)**

**ill get chapter five in HOPEFULLY by next week**

**but i cant promise :/**

**feedback is loved!(please!)**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own NCIS or anything. all i own is Bert the hippo that my mom bought me for Christmas and even that is there merchandise. i have no rights to anything.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Ziva kept at Tony's side, with the help of his arm. She somewhat found it adorable that he had grown jealous of Tim for just looking at her. As she thought of there destination and being surrounded by many men at a time, she couldn't help but smiled at the idea of how Tony may react then. But for now, she sat between Tony -on her right- and McGee -on her left. Tony's arm was slung casually around Ziva's shoulders but Ziva knew why it was really there, because of Tim. Sure, McGee was no longer looking at her the way he had when he first saw her, but they way he had looked at her seemed to have left an impression on Tony. Gibbs sat in the front seat with the driver who happened to be a retired naval petty officer 1st class.

Ziva kept her head down slightly, as to not cause attention to herself. "Do you have your speech prepared?" Tim asked to break the silents, even though they were nearing their arrival spot.

Ziva shot up straight and looked to McGee confused, "I must not b hearing you correctly, did you just say 'speech'?" she asked praying that she had in fact heard him wrong.

"No, no you heard right, you have to give a speech because this thing is in your honor," McGee confirmed.

"I did not know this," Ziva she bringing her hands to her face and sighing heavily, "I have no speech ready to give on such a moments notice,"

"hey," Tony said taking one oh her hands and pulling it from her face, "don't worry about it, you'll be fine, just speak from the heart." he said with one of his award winning smiles, "and besides, you will probably be given some time to socialize so you can think of it then," he added.

Ziva smiled softly at his reassuring words and took a deep breath as the limo came to a slow stop. "I do not know if I can do this," she muttered beginning to feel the butterflies in her stomach.

Tony placed his hand on hers and smirked, "of course you can. You're Ziva David. One of the strongest women I have ever met. You'll be fine. And besides, you have McGee, Gibbs, and Me all looking out for you here." he said reassuringly as she interlocked her figures with his.

"Thank you," she said softly as the limo came to a stop. McGee scooted over to the door, just as it was opened by Gibbs. She watched as McGee got out and a couple of lights flashed. Photographers. Ziva looked back to Tony as he lightly squeezed her hand for reassurance that he was there for her. She began to get out and a couple more flashes went off. Ziva refused to let go of Tony's hand, it was the only thing that was keeping her from running away at the moment.

Tim offered her his arm and she gently grasped his bicep as the four of them began to walk to the building. Gibbs walked ahead of them all, mostly to save the rest of them from having to say 'no comment' to the press. Once they stepped inside, the flashes were gone. She dropped her hand from Tim's bicep, but didn't let go of Tony's hand. Tony knew that they continued to hold hands like they were some one would get suspicious. He slowly released her hand and she had no choice but to do the same. "Oh, the guest of honor has arrived." said an older looking man that stood a couple of feet from the door at a wooden podium. He was bald with a small and thin goatee that had all white hair; he looked to be in his mid-60's to maybe early 70's. "Right this way my dear," the older man smiled softly as Ziva and began to walk down the hall to the right and the stopped at two large doors near the end of the all on his left.

He pushed open the doors and the room opened up into a large white and gold ball room. There were at least fifty large tables out; one table alone was set for ten people. Ziva did quick math in her head knowing that if there were 50 tables and each sat a maximum of 10 people, there were to be at least 500 people there, which was assuming that all of the tables were full. After taking a deep breath, she relaxed, knowing Tony was with her. She began to take in smaller details of the room. Like how the tables were lined near the front, close to the stage, and then along the side walls. The round tables were covered with golden table cloths with a center piece of white lily's and yellow roses. The stage was nearly as long as the length of the room it self. The curtains were white with gold trimmings and the stage wood itself was a light oak. The walls and floors of the room were a soft cream that would most likely match anything the room would be used for.

"Right this way," the elder man said as he escorted Ziva, Tim, Gibbs, and Tony all to the same table. Theirs was near the front, not directly front row, but most certainly close enough to know they were important. At the table with them was Director Vance, two of Vance's body guards, the secretary of the Navy, and two of his body guards. Ziva smiled politely to the two men as they stood to greet her.

The secretary walked around the circular table and extended his hand to her, "it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. David," he said gently taking hold of her hand, "you look lovely," he said gently shaking her hand and returning to his seat. She reached to grab her chair when Tony did it for her, "polite man," the secretary noted as he sat down next to Vance. The two men's body guards sat next to them and continued to keep on watch. Gibbs sat down next to one of Vance's body guard, an old friend of his. While Tony sat on Gibbs right and Ziva sat on Tony's right, leaving Tim to sit between Ziva and one of the secretary's body guards. Once Ziva was seated Tony quickly sat next to her and let out a soft sigh of relief.

Ziva turned in her chair and noticed a couple of people dancing in the large space. That was when Ziva had realized that there was even music playing. It wasn't a fast song, but it wasn't slow either. She watched as the people glided with their partners across the floor and admired the way the women's dresses seemed to flow. All of the female dancers had their hair in such a way that it looked like stone, far too much hair spray if you would ask her. And the men, they looked as if the jell they used turned their hair so stiff; it could be used as a weapon. Tony's hair wasn't like that. It was soft and thick, the kind of hair you dream of running your figures through. Ziva quickly shook her mind of the thoughts of Tony and was beginning to turn back to the table when she saw Tony stand up, "want to dance?" Tony asked politely.

Ziva looked up to him with wide brown orbs, "you do not dance, Tony." she said plainly.

"That does not answer the question Zee-vahh," he noted as he opened his hand to her.

Ziva looked to him and smiled softly, "you had better not step on my toes," she said smirking as she placed her hand in his, "remember I can-"

"Kill me with a paper clip, 18 different ways," Tony interrupted her threat and that only made her smile wider, "I know the drill," he commented walking her to the floor. The music was soft and calm, allowing Tony to wrap his right arm around her waist and take her hand in his. Ziva quickly relaxed into the hold and began to move slowly in step with him. The two of them looked at each others eyes and no were else for some time.

Then a small realization hit Ziva smack in the face, "Tony, move your hand, Gibbs could be watching," she said softly just between the two of them.

Tony couldn't help the small smile that came from seeing her realization, "Zi, all we're doing is dancing. This is how you dance to this type of song at this type of place."

"But Tony-"

"no Ziva, no 'buts' right now," Tony said promptly cutting her off, "the only two people that know about the other night are me and you." he said leaning in slightly to whisper softer, "not Gibbs. Not McGoo. Not Vance. No one but us." he looking into her worried brown eyes and watched as with every syllable her fear diminished.

"No one but us," she repeated to herself. Tony nodded and leaned back as to not cause suspicion. The song soon came to an end and Tony and Ziva stood together until everyone began clapping. The pair clapped along with everyone else and soon after a slow song started. With out asking, Tony quickly -but gently- took hold of Ziva's waist and began to dance with her again. She didn't object to it, but she did giggle slightly at the thought that he did not want someone else to have her. Ziva wrapped her arms lazily around his neck and smiled up to him. She then leaned in and rested her head on his chest as they continued to sway. Their had been a large group of people that had now come to the floor just for the slow dance and Ziva couldn't be more grateful.

"don't be mad but -" Tony had whispered this as he moved one hand up to her near perfect bun and pulled out the bobby pin holding her hair up. Her long hair tumbled down her back as if it were a waterfall. Her hair had been straight, but from the twist of the bun, it was slightly wavy. "- I like your hair down."

Ziva wanted to yell at him about how long it had taken her to go that, and about how she wanted it because it was a special event, but when she looked to his face to yell at him, he was smiling like a small boy who had just been given a candy bar. She couldn't bring herself to do it. So she simply shook her head and sighed. The song ended and once again everyone clapped.

The secretary of the navy walked up on the stage with a microphone in hand and smiled out at all the people, "ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats the ceremony is about to begin," he said clearly and Ziva again began to get nervous. She had to speak. This was not going to go well.


	5. What Do I Say?

**Hello All!**

**we are getting close to the end (maybe)**

**and here is were most of the emotion is :)**

**i like it, personally.**

**but id like to know what you think :)**

**so please, Feedback!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own this, if i did, i would not be writing these, they would be on TV :)**

**

* * *

**

Public speaking was not a strong suit of Ziva's. In fact, she dreaded it deeply. She began to flash back to when she was little and would dance on stage; how the only reason she would never fear the stage then was because she spoke with her movements, never her mouth. Tony took her hand in his and gently tugged her towards the table. Ziva shook her head of the memory and began walking with Tony back to the table. He once again pulled her chair out for her before seating himself. Ziva took her seat just as the last of the people had sat down. The Secretary cleared his throat and smiled humbly to the crowd. "I would assume you all know why we are all gathered here tonight," he said taking a deep breath as he placed one hand on the small, light wooden, podium in front of him, "we gather here tonight to recognize a mission that would normally be preformed by our Marines or our Navy Seals. But no, it was an outstanding mission that was preformed by our very own NCIS." as the secretary spoke the acronym -making sure to put emphasis on every letter- the audience began to applaud loudly. "Now," he continued as the crowd settled, "I would like to present to you all, our first speaker of the night. The Special Agent and Squad Leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs stood from his seat and began to walk to the stage with his shoulders back and head held high. The crowd clapped and even a couple of whistles were herd. As Gibbs walked across the long stage to the middle to shake the Secretary's hand, he looked out and spotted Ziva almost immediately. After giving her a quick smirk and wink, he looked back to the secretary and shook his hand proudly. Gibbs took a deep breath and placed both hands on the podium as the secretary stepped back to give him his time.

"There is no such thing as an ex-marine." Gibbs began simply, "I am a marine. A proud marine. I am also a man. A man that does not usually attend this type of thing. I usually have my senior field agent go for me," he said pausing as a couple people in the audience laughed. "However, this was a different occasion. This was for the women that opened my eyes to what Loyalty truly means." Gibbs said pausing as he looked down to Ziva as he continued, "she was held for an entire summer in her own hell. And she could have ended it at any time by simply ratting out NCIS secrets. But she didn't. She was loyal to not only our team. But to our country." he paused again as the crowd clapped, he took the time to look down to the women he was speaking of and smiled to her. "She was not just my liaison officer. She was like part of our little NCIS family. And I am proud to say I work with her," he finished and the crowd stood applauding. Ziva, Tony, and McGee all stood with them.

Gibbs came back down the steps and walked to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her in a tight, fatherly embrace. She hugged him back smiling wide as he pulled her back and placed a kiss to her forehead. Ziva smiled brightly and sat down as Gibbs took his seat. "Next on our list are the two special agents that volunteered for the mission itself." the secretary continued as the crowd began to clap softly, they all knew who he was about to say. Hell, Tony and Tim had practically become legendary, "Special agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee."

Tony and Tim stood and together and walked onto the stage, Tim shaking the hand on the secretary first. "Thank you everyone," Tim said as Tony shook his hand and turned back to the podium. "But really, we were just doing what we needed to do to get our friend back." Tim said modestly.

Tony smiled, "Timmy's right," Tony agreed, "we did want we did, for Ziva. Who Tim and I can both agree is an awesome woman,"

"I do not agree Tony," Tim said bluntly, "I think she is amazing," he corrected.

"Well I think she's fantastic," Tony challenged

"She's outstanding!" Tim said smiling at Tony, feeling he had won their childish banter.

"She's…" Tony paused and looked away from Tim and down to meet Ziva's eyes, "she's absolutely perfect." he said honestly.

"Your right, she's all of those things and more." Tim said looking to Ziva and then out to the crowd, "Ziva David is an amazing friend, women, fighter, agent, cook, and person all around," Tim said proudly.

Tony smiled and looked away from Ziva to say into the microphone, "she may not be that great of a driver but we lover her all the same!" the audience laughed and began to clap and stand as Tony and Tim walked off of the stage. Tim got to Ziva fist and wrapped her in a long hug that an elder brother would give his baby sister. Then Tony hugged her. His hug was anything but brotherly. His arms wrapped around her waist while one hand tangled itself in her newly fallen waves. Ziva placed her arms on his shoulders and rested her head in the crook of his neck and slyly placed a small kiss there. Tony leaned back after a little while and gently kissed her cheek. Ziva felt a small bit of blush rise in her cheeks at the feel of his lips on her skin, but she attempted to keep it under control.

"And now, last but most certainly not least, our guest of honor, Ms. Ziva David." the secretary's words rang through her ears and a look of fear came over her face. Tony chuckled as the crowd clapped loudly and he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "don't look at them; look at me or Gibbs or Timmy. You'll do fine," Ziva looked to him when he pulled away and nodded.

Ziva too deep breaths as she walked up the steps and onto the stage. She was not the nervous type, but speeches got her nerves going. She thought of Tony's words and shook the secretary's hand. She then looked out to the crowd and felt her stomach flop, twice. She looked down to find Gibbs looking at her comfortable blue eyes and she smiled, "NCIS is not just an agency, it is my family." she said smiling softly as she felt a bit of confidence perk up in her, "our medical examiner, Ducky, is much like a grand father to me. He listens when I speak to him, and he is always about to give you a good story. Our Forensics specialist, Abby, is like my sister. She always wants me to tell her if anything is going on in my life, and the women always remembers my birthday, even how old I am," she said the last part with a touch of sarcasm which cause a bit of laughter among the audience.

"Director Vance, he has grown to be almost like an uncle. He is relaxing to be around and I am able to talk to, but he is never afraid to let me know he is in charge," Ziva paused as a small chuckle broke out in the crowd, once it had gone quite again she continued, "Special Agent McGee had always treated me as a sibling. Though I am most likely older then him, he had been an amazing brother towards me. Then there is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Ziva paused in her speech, not because she had become nervous or because of a noise in the crowd, but to look to the man whom she now spoke of, "you have truly been a blessing to my life. You have made me feel like… a person rather then a simple co-worker." she said smiling to him as he smirked back to her.

"and finally, there is one last person I need to speak about." the room came to a dead quite as they all listened to her last words, "Anthony DiNozzo. You are the most annoying, pestering, childish, and stubborn man I have ever met," Ziva said looking to Tony's wide green eyes, "But… you are also the most caring, attentive, funny, interesting, most amazing man I know. You are the very first man -which I let into my life- that I have not been able to ever regret. And for that, I thank you." as she ended her speech, she could feel the warmth in her face and then small amount of moisture in her eyes.

She felt her composure; however, and began to walk off the stage with everyone around her clapping and cheering. As she neared the table, Gibbs walked up to her and wrapped her in a fatherly hug. She quickly hugged him back and was immediately hugged by Tim. Once he released her, she walked to the one man that had not run up to her, Tony. She walked up to him with her shoulders square and her face with out emotion. That quickly changed when Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and spun, slightly lifting her from the floor. Ziva's arms instinctively laced around his neck at his hold and she even let out a small squeal when she was no longer on the ground. She was on the ground in a matter of seconds, but she felt like she was floating long after she was standing again.

Tony looked into her chocolate orbs and whispered, "If you ever scare me like that again, I will look up how to kill you with a paper clip, Ms. David."

Ziva laughed and had not realized that Tony was still holding her. It wasn't until the secretary spoke -a couple of moments later- that both of them parted and sat down again. "I would like to thank you all of our speakers for their words of wisdom, and please all enjoy the rest of your evenings, feel free to order dinner if you wish, it is on me!" the audience clapped as the secretary walked off of the stage and back down to the table with the team.

"Ziver," Ziva turned to see Gibbs standing behind her with his hand out, "lets dance," he said with a small smirk.

"Ok," Ziva glanced to Tony before standing and looking to Gibbs with a smile and her eyes almost shining. "I would love to,"

Gibbs took her hand in his and began to walk her out to the floor were others were dancing already. He turned to her and placed his other hand on her id back and began to slowly dance with her, "we need to talk," he said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a hint of nervousness

"You know what I mean Ziver, Tony,"


	6. What Did He Tell You?

**Ahh I Know Its Been A Long Time.**

**i reasently got the flu from my school**

**and it was no fun at all!**

**ugh, well im feeling better now :)**

**and i kinda worked on this when i was sick**

**so if some of it sucks, im sorry ahead of time!**

**:) well enjoy**

**feedback is loved(and needed)**

**DISCLAIMER: you know the drill, if they were mine, jen would be alive, and ziva would not be with **

**

* * *

**

Ziva was a trained liar. She had been trained in not only avoiding questions, but not fully answering questions as well. Yet, with Gibbs, she did not feel right about even contemplating lying to him. So when he said that they needed to talk about Tony, Ziva's heart dropped dead into her stomach. The very thought that he had known that Tony and Ziva had slept together made her blood run cold and slightly faint.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Ziva asked slowly fallowing Gibbs steps as they danced slowly and casually on the floor.

"Don't do that Ziva," Gibbs barked softly.

Ziva turned her head sharply to look at his eyes, "do 'what' exactly?"

"Don't play stupid, Ziva. It doesn't suit you." Gibbs looked to Ziva's eyes with a calm but serious look. He was not the type of man to beat around the bush on things he deemed serious. He was normally an up-front man when he wanted information, but this was Ziva and he knew that she would only pull back if he pushed so he decided to wait it out. He moved Ziva slowly around the floor, giving her plenty of time to make her version of whether or not to tell him to truth, or an elaborate lie.

Ziva placed her body on auto pilot. Her legs moved across the floor swiftly and gracefully as they would if she had been focused. Ziva debated and weighed all of her options. If she told Gibbs that she had slept with Tony he would be infuriated. The last thing she wanted was to get Tony into any trouble. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if they were separated all because of a laps of passion. If she didn't tell Gibbs he would know she was lying. She also knew that he would be disappointed in not trusting him enough to be honest with him. It had nothing to do with her trust in him, but she knew that was how he would feel by her lying to his face.

That's when she knew what she had to tell him, and -better yet- she knew how to tell him. "You made rule 12 because of Jenny," she stated simply catching his attention. At the simple emotion of his late lover's name, he paused in his movements, but quickly continued as to not show it had affected him as strongly as it did. With no verbal response from Gibbs she continued, "you and jenny fell for each other while undercover in Paris, yes?" she questioned, as he nodded ever so slightly for her to continue, "I understand that it did not work between you two, but that does not mean it would not work for… oh… others," Ziva had faced murderers, terrorists, and even an occasional bomb with no fear. But telling Jethro Gibbs that she had slept -and had feelings for- Tony was making her legs quiver with fear.

"Ziver," Gibbs term of endearment was spoken soft enough for only Ziva and himself to hear, "I made my rules because of what I've learned in life. I have justification for every rule because I know what not to do now." Gibbs said as he slowed the movements of both himself and Ziva, "no matter how long you work under me, you will learn your own rules and live by them instead of mine," Gibbs took a deep breath and lightly let it out as he said this last statement, "as long as you keep it out of the office, I'll overlook you two being together,"

Ziva's eyes lit up so bright, they put the stars to shame. Gibbs finally looked to her and noticed the glow that was now radiating from her. "Thank you, Jethro," she said softly as they stopped dancing and she leaned up and quickly kissed his cheek, "you will not regret this, I promise you,"

Gibbs saw that Ziva was about to turn to return back to the table, so he quickly pulled her back to him and gave her a soft look, "you don't need to hide it till tomorrow morning in the office." he spoke just above a whisper but a small smirk was almost painted on his face at the moment. Just knowing he had made his Ziver this happy was enough to make his year.

"Really?" Ziva asked with a look of amazement.

Gibbs gave a simple nod and escorted Ziva back to the table. Once they both got back to the table, Gibbs sat down and quickly regained his composure and conversation with the man next to him. Ziva; however, did not sit down just yet.

"Tony," Ziva said his name with a softness that was uncharacteristic of her as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I would like to speak with you," she noticed he only looked up to her with a large smile but had not yet gotten up, "alone," she emphasized. He stood up quickly and began to fallow her as she guided him towards the empty hall way outside of the ball room. Once they were out of sight of the party people Ziva looked to Tony and took his hands in hers. "I told him,"

Tony's jade eyes grew wide once more, "you… you did what?" Tony asked stumbling over his own words.

Ziva stifled a laugh and shook her head as she pulled him to her a little more, "he is fine with… us" Ziva whispered her words to him with a small smile dancing on her lips. "He told me so himself,"

Tony smiled his classic DiNozzo smile and leaned down to his and softly planted a kiss to her lips. Ziva almost immediately snaked her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. Ziva felt so relaxed with him in public now that she knew she did not have to hide her feelings for him. Tony couldn't resist running his hand through her thick waves of hair as he felt the heat of the two of them begin to get hotter and hotter. Reluctantly, Ziva pulled from there kiss -not from his hold- and looked into his eyes taking deep breaths.

"You know Tony," she began having to take a deep breath, "just because Gibbs says he is ok with us being together, does not mean we can have sex in the hall way,"

Tony laughed and shook his head, rubbing his nose to hers, "I wouldn't have sex with you in a pubic place like this Zi," he said leaning down and gently kissing her neck, "no way in hell would I give someone else the chance to see you naked,"

Ziva chuckled and placed her hands on his shoulders and gave a soft push to get some space between the two of them. Tony did as he was asked and pulled away enough to put a small amount of space between them; however, he had refused to let go of her hips. "Tony, you can not hold onto me all night," she said with a small smirk. The Israeli ran her hand through her hair and turned in his hold, ready to return to the party goers.

"Can't blame a guy for tryin', sweet cheeks," Tony said with a cocky smile painted on his face. Ziva shook her head and reached behind her and took a hold on his hands. She gripped them as she stood in place and smiled when he pulled her back side to his front only to kiss the top of her head. "You know Ms. Dah-veed," he muttered drawing out her last name, "we could leave right now, and go back to my place for the night,"

His attempt at convincing her to duck out early was useless, "oh but I was under the impression that the DiNozzo men showed off their women? That would mean I am not worth showing off, yes?" she asked tilting her head up to look at Tony as he held her backside to him.

"Ziva, if I could, I would show you off everyday till I died, but you mean way to much to me to put you in that kind of danger," Tony's words made Ziva freeze, she had not expected that from Tony. Something like that -so poetic and romantic- was something that she would have never seen coming.

"That was beautiful Tony," Ziva said with a smile and she giggled, "What movie is it from?"

"I'm hurt my dear Ziva," Tony muttered with a playful frown, "are you doubting my originality or my feelings?" his question was almost a serious one but Ziva couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at him.

"I would not ever doubt your feelings for me, my little hairy butt," with that, she dropped both of his hands only to turn to face him and take one of his hands in hers and gave him a swift peak of the cheek, "now come of Tony, the sooner you show me off and buy me dinner we can go," she teased -knowing the secretary was already paying- as she pulled him into the ball room with the other people.

"Who said anything about buying you dinner? I thought the food was free?"


	7. When Do We Leave?

**i know it have been forever!**

**school has been kicking my butt latly**

**and i needed to work on that first sorry.**

**but here is chapter 7!**

**please review!**

**

* * *

**

Tony -true to his word- kept at least one hand toughing her at all times. He was either: holding her hand, holding her waist, had one hand on her hip, or had his arm around her shoulder. Ziva continued to insist that he did not really need to 'show-her-off' but Tony commented that this was an event for her and that she should be going around to everyone. She was able to say no to the truth and went along with the charade. Tony would hold her hip while in front of high ranking officials, but was more willing to hold her hand while talking to more common people. Ziva was never able to introduce herself like he had been taught, seeing as how everyone knew who she was, so others would introduce themselves.

After nearly fifteen minutes of meeting and greeting, she had spoken to only a third of the room, and all of them were always interested in the same thing, what she had gone through in Somalia. It was an understandable question to ask at an event that is hosted in its honor, but after saying 'I do not like to talk about it' thirty times, it gets repetitive and even annoying.

Ziva kept up a brave face; however, and was about to go up to yet another official when Tony pulled her slightly in a different direction. Ziva gave Tony a puzzled look and he smirked, "you need a break Ziva, I can see you're tired and probably hungry by now," Ziva nodded to Tony's subjections and took a deep breath as he guided her back to their table.

When they arrived at the large table, Tony pulled Ziva's chair out for her and she smiled wide, "thank you, Tony," she said sitting down as he did next to her. Tony quickly scooted slightly closer to her and placed his hand on her mid thigh. A small amount of fire began to burn in her lower stomach at his simple touch. Tony slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth slightly as they looked over the small menus on the plates in front of them. Ziva slowly placed her hand on top of his and felt a pinch of heat rise in her cheeks.

McGee glanced over at his two friends and noticed the difference in their behavior toward each other. The puzzle pieces fell into place, "I wish you guys could have waited four more days then I could have won serious cash." Tim mumbled in frustration.

The couple looked to Tim with confusion evident on their faces, "what are you talking about McCrazy?" Tony asked abruptly.

Tim sighed heavily before giving his explanation, "you see, it started with me and Abby, we started to make predictions on when you two would, well, get together. But then a couple more people found out and wanted in and then-"

"How many people were betting on our relationship, McGee?" Ziva interrupted.

Tim slightly blushed and looked down, "just about everyone at NCIS,"

Tony's jaw dropped and was quickly pulled back up to regain composure, "you've got to be kidding about this McGamboling?"

"Afraid not Tony," Tim mumbled apologetically.

Ziva shook her head and glanced to Tony only to laugh at the childish antics adults stooped too. Then she couldn't resist asking the inevitable question, "so who won?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Um…" Tim thought a moment before answering, "Abby won I think,"

Ziva laughed and intertwined her fingers with his to gain his attention. Once Tony looked back to her eyes, Ziva leaned towards him and lightly brushed her nose to his, not caring if the others were watching them. "When would you like to tell Abby?" Ziva asked

Tony smiled a 1000 watt smile are her boldness, "it can wait till tomorrow," he said becoming lost in her chocolate pools. He watched as she gave a soft chuckle and then pulled back from him to continue reading the food choices. Tony shook his head and continued to read along with her as he gently squeezed her hand again under the table.

Ziva could feel the couple of sets of eyes on the two of them, but she did not feel like caring right now. She could care tomorrow, or next week even, but right now all she wanted was to bask in the bliss of having Tony at her side. "I think I'm going to get the spaghetti," Tony said nodding to assure himself of his choice.

"I think I may get that too," Ziva said tilting her head slightly not seeing anything else food wise that she was craving at the moment. Tony called over the waiter that was walking around and placed his and Ziva's orders, "does anyone else know what they would like to eat yet?" Ziva asked politely to the others at the table before the waiter left. Gibbs ordered a steak; McGee fallowed him and ordered one as well. The protective agents declined food as well as the secretary and Director Vance. Ziva nodded to the waiter as he walked away with there order. Tony scooted his chair as close as possible to Ziva and leaned back in the chair, placing his arm along the top of her chair. His movement did not go unnoticed, as Ziva leaned back in her chair and Tony's arm fell to her shoulders.

"Still wish you two could have waited." Tim mumbled eyeing them. Tony laughed and let his head fall back as Ziva shook her head at him.

"Get over it McGrumpy, we didn't and Abby won," Ziva leaned on Tony's shoulder as he made his remark to Tim. "I waited long enough to have this beautiful women," Tony said glancing to Ziva in his arms, "I cant wait any longer," he muttered smiling softly to her as he place a kiss on the top of her head. Ziva smiled wide knowing there was a double meaning to his last five words.

* * *

It was getting late and everyone had enjoyed either their food, company, and in some cases, both. Tony stood from the table and extended his hand for Ziva to take. She did of course and walked with him hand-and-hand around the room, looking at the people as some danced, some mingled, and some sat with their significant other just enjoying the others presents. "Do you want to say your goodbyes to some people and then head out of here?" Tony asked politely telling her that he wanted to get her home with out saying 'I need to see you out of that dress, lets go,' because he knew she would not find it nearly as amusing as he would.

Ziva nodded and walked with Tony around to a couple of high ranking officials and politely gave her thanks for there support of her. They were all grateful for her coming around and saying goodbyes and wished her good luck in life and her career. Once a couple of people who she didn't even remember the name of had thanked her, she pulled Tony in the direction of the table, "sweet-cheeks, the door is the other way," he said confused. She brushed off his comment about her misdirection and continued to the table.

She approached Gibbs from behind as he sat talking to the agent beside him about the Marines. "Jethro it looks like someone is here to see you," the agent said with a soft smile, "Ms. David you made a great speech." he complemented.

"Thank you sir," her response was generic as Gibbs stood and turned to her. She looked to his blue orbs and knew that if it were any other person or any other time, he would be mad for what she was about to do. She stepped in his space and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug that warmed her. "Thank you Jethro." she muttered soft just for him to hear. He hugged her back but did not expect what she did as she pulled away. She kissed his cheek, almost like a daughter would when her father is giving her away at her wedding. He smiled wide at the sensitive gesture and kissed her forehead in response.

"You don't need to thank me for anything Ziver," he said she they both pulled away and Ziva stepped back to Tony who wrapped one arm around her waist. "You watch out for her," he said looking Tony square in the eyes. Tony nodded smiling softly, "and take her home in the limo, ill catch a taxi," Gibbs said smirking slightly.

"What about McGoo?" Tony questioned looking to Tim who looked just as confused.

"He'll get a cab too," Gibbs said insistently looking to Tim.

"I will?" he asked

"You will," Gibbs spoke in a stern voice that told Tim he was not getting an option.

"I will," Tim said looking to Tony and Ziva realizing that he was not going to get a limo ride home tonight. "Have fun you two, see you tomorrow morning at work," Tim said smiling him polite smile.

Ziva walked out of Tony's hold and over to Tim. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his cheek that rapidly turned red from the contact, "you are sweet, Tim." she said smiling to him as she walked back to Tony who took her hand in his.

"well thanks Ziva," Tim said bashfully.

"See you tomorrow Elf Lord," Tony called over his shoulder as he walked Ziva out of the ball. Once they were in the hall way and out of the Ball Room, Tony smiled to Ziva and pulled her to him roughly. Though his pull had been rough, his kiss to her lips was soft and passionate. Her arms wound around his neck loosely as he gripped both her hips in his large hands. Tony began to beg for entrance to her mouth as he ran his tongue along her lower lip. She didn't tease him at the moment and happily granted him access with a soft moan.

Just as they were getting a little steamy, the sound of a man clearing his throat caused them to nearly jump apart. It had been the older man that had escorted them to the Ball Room in the first place. He had a smile on his face as he looked the them from a couple meters away, "would you like me to get you the Limo?" he asked.

"Please," Tony said smiling, unable to hide the subtle blush in his cheeks from getting caught.

The man nodded and turned the corner, disappearing from sight. "Anthony DiNozzo, if I did not know any better, I would say you are blushing," Ziva said moving her right hand up from his neck to his jaw and running her thumb over his tinted pink cheek.

"Ziva, you need to understand something," Tony began resting his forehead to hers as he took steady breaths, "it is extremely hard for a man to control an erection and when you are continually interrupted when you get one, it starts to get tiring really fast," Tony stated bluntly.

Ziva's eyes slightly popped at his bold choice of words and couldn't help but laugh, "maybe it is only tiring when get… old?" she teased smiling wide.

Tony's head perked up at the use of the 'O' word, "you callin' me Old, Ms. Dah-veed?" politely questioned jokingly with a smirk on his face.

Ziva arched her brow and smirked devilishly, "maybe,"

A moment after the word left her lips, she was no longer on the ground, but in Tony's arms being carried to the door bridal style to the front door, "ill show you," he muttered smiling as she laughed at him.


End file.
